Coding is a common technique in communications. Generally, there are multiple kinds of data_coding for communication data, such as ASCII, UNICODE, and 7BIT. A user generally communicates with other users based on a communication protocol between him and a communication operator. A communication protocol may relate to multiple kinds of data_coding for communication data; the data_coding adopted by different communication protocols may be the same or different, and the data_coding adopted in different areas may also be the same or different.
In the related art of implementing communication, generally it is necessary to convert different kinds of data_coding. The kinds of data_coding conversion generally adopted in the related art mainly include: a one-to-one fixed conversion is adopted for two specific accounts, for example, account 1 sending a message to account 2 mainly includes:
it is found that account 1 is located in area A and the value of the data_coding UNICODE used by account 1 in the communication protocol specified by area A is 10;
it is found that account 2 is located in country B, and the value of the data_coding 7BIT used by account 2 in the communication protocol specified by country B is 8; and
the message of the data_coding UNICODE is converted to the message of the data_coding 7BIT.
The inventor finds that the related art at least has the following technical problems in the implementation of the present disclosure:
Although the data_coding conversion can be implemented in the related art, conversion error is easy to occur as the data_coding is only determined by the data_coding identification value included in a message, so that a user cannot use related services normally. For example, the communication protocols specified by different areas and countries are different, such as for a self-extended protocol, the identification value of UNICODE is defined to be 10 at area A, while the identification value of 7BIT is defined to be 10 at area C, therefore in the related art, the two data_coding are mistaken to be the same according to their same identification value, and the conversion between them is omitted, thereby causing an error. In addition, the one-to-one conversion results in poor extensibility, configuration flexibility, and low adaptability to the continuous development of communication technology and coding technology.